wwe2kstorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CokeEpic/My Favorite Season 1-6 PPVs
Okay so I figured since we had six seasons or have went thru six games, I should give my opinions on the pay-per-views that have happened on the channel from WWE '13-2K18 and that's what I'm going to do. I have also decided to rate them as well. So, this is my Top 18 PPVs on my channel. 18.WWE 2K15 Cyber Sunday - This PPV was my first upload of the new game WWE 2K15. I was forced to continue on last-gen because current-gen's 2K15 had just missing to many things that I wouldn't have been able to make videos on it. I was upset about the game discluding Create-A-Story and almost decided to quit but I didn't and I made this. I still should of done better than this though. The match card itself isn't all that bad it's short though with only 5 matches which isn't the problem. The problem was my lack of care here. I edited two things in and that was it the rest was just the gameplay. No special graphics or nothing. One match even took place in WWE 2K14 and I didn't even bother making the arenas look indentical. And is why this is my least favorite PPV. 17.WWE '13 Elimination Chamber - This was my second ever PPV so I can't discredit it to much. I did try here. Two of the matches are copy-and-pasted basically and almost all of the outcomes are just wrong here. I shouldn't have gave Chris Haywood the WWE Championship especially not in a match with all big names and names I was trying to build up Ryback, Lesnar, Cena, Punk, and Mysterio it was all just wrong. The World Heavyweight Chamber did save this one. All 6 member were right and so was the outcome. Looking at the histories of the title the WHC has always been treated better on my channel. Not so great but with a saving grace. 16.WWE '13 Royal Rumble - This was were it all started and back then I was trying to mimick more of SvR's RTWM type format rather than make it feel realistic as I do now. The match card was pretty predictable and instead of pulling a Chris Haywood I just decided to go with it. The winner of the Rumble was the mystery and John Cena winning it was great long term it didn't do anything for this game though. But instead of like in WWE 2K17 I didn't have a winner decided I just kinda let what happen, happen. Which was a bad idea but I just got really lucky with Cena. Also Epico being the most dominate in this match was just stupid and I have no clue why the game decided to do that. All and all this was a mediocore start but it is still a part of important history for the channel. 15.WWE 2K16 NXT: Arrival - I had wanted to start an NXT series in WWE 2K14 but I didn't watch it back then so I never did. Two games later and there were enough new comers in the game to start a new brand. The event feature an 8 man tournament to crown the first ever NXT Champion and that was it pretty much. Not a whole lot to say but it was a good start for a new brand. 14.WWE 2K15 Tribute to the Troops - So, much better than Cyber Sunday it wasn't perfect and a few matches I don't even like on the card but it did showcase Seth Rollins, Paige, and Roman Reigns who have gone on to make some memorable moments within the series. Some stuff wasn't the best and I've faded that out but what was good was pretty well for the first year ending event. 13.WWE 2K17 NXT TakeOver: Mizerable - The 2K17 Season was awesome! There is a reason why it has the most episodes. But it had the advantage of leading up to my second WrestleMania and this time I knew what I was doing! But the first main event was NXT TakeOver: Mizerable which was my first ever custom PPV to the series. Of course the name was based on The Miz but also on Finn Bálor gothic ways. We would also introduce the Women's Division into the series and most of them back here are now taking over RAW and SDL. This was where NXT was starting to take off and I'd say for that it did it's job fairly well. 12.WWE 2K18 Backlash - Hot off the heals of WrestleMania I decided to start the year off with a PPV in the new game and it didn't get to many views the next RAW got more which is ok. Some of the matches here were trying to feed off of the few storylines I had started at WrestleMania to carry onto the new season. And since this ppv didn't have any build up I would say it went fairly well. I put a lot of work into it and it wasn't supposed to be my highest quality stuff as I was trying to lower the quality a bit to start a new. In other words I don't want WrestleMania quality after WrestleMania. It did good as a cool down to Wrestlemania. 11.WWE 2K17 NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn - Keeping the quality of Mizerable going. Not much to really say about this one than that. It was only a bit better. 10.WWE 2K18 NXT TakeOver: Orlando - The most recent event and this came after I started watching NXT. I feel like having a more realistic roster and time brings NXT's quality up a notch. This event is to fresh on my mind to say to much about it either way I mean it was just last month. 9.WWE 2K16 Royal Rumble - As I said before WWE 2K17 was awesome but WWE 2K16 was good as well just really short. I would have liked to have done more with this game but glad I didn't. But the 2K17 Season really has this event to thank for the way it turned out because this was what really pushed the series building up to WrestleMania. It felt like a start to the build up and it is a major improvememt from WWE 2K15's quality it had to be. A lot of pressure for this event and it pulled it off great! 8.WWE 2K18 RAW's Judgement Day - Same as Orlando way to recent to comment on it but I feel as though RAW isn't missing a beat after the brand split. 7.WWE 2K18 SDL's No Mercy - This one is very recent as well but I do have some to say here as this was the first pay-per-views for the new blue brand. It was a good start as well. The build up for a lot of the matches were pretty well established throughout the four weeks. The theme song fit. The matches fit. Everything just fit and the roster was showcased fairly well. 6.WWE '13 WrestleMania - Honestly I'm not the biggest fan of how this event turned out but I do feel like I am a bit hard on it. It was my first WrestleMania and it was back when I didn't know what I was doing. So, why is this so high on the list? Because it is still WrestleMania and it had a few fairly good matches. The card wasn't great and there is a lot that I would have changed today. Like letting Ryback win the ECW Championship as well as having Daniel Bryan vs. Kane. But it was still WrestleMania and I did start to play around with graphics here so yeah... 5.WWE 2K17 NXT TakeOver: The End... - With the quality of WWE 2K17 and the roster at the time this was a pretty good end to that show as well as sort of a Pre-Show to WrestleMania. The match card was pretty solid and the matches themselves were to. It showcased the talent that would be heading into the main roster after WrestleMania and it just felt solid. 4.WWE 2K17 Roadblock - I'll admit this was a filler PPV the name kind of implies that. But I was able to give a start to the newly rebranded Women's Division before WrestleMania and was able to put some finishing touches on some of the storylines for WrestleMania. It was filler but it was actually good and I'd recommend checking it out. As I do with all of my WWE 2K17 stuff. 3.WWE 2K17 Fastlane - This wasn't a filler PPV this important just like Elimination Chamber was for my first WrestleMania and if you put this show up against that one then Fastlane wins with no contest. The matches were crazy and a few surprises. I know some dislike that I took the title off of Cesaro here instead of giving him his big WrestleMania main event but there are two reason I ended it here. One he wouldn't have worked in the Dean-Steph storyline and two it would have been completely outshined by a lot of the card. Randy was just at the right place at the right time basically. With that said though it's not like Cesaro won't ever reach the top again. But everything else I feel was pretty solid. 2.WWE 2K14 Survivor Series - This is how I wanted my first WrestleMania to turn out. It's not my best work now obviously but for the time this was really good I'm impressed here. WWE 2K14 was better than WWE '13 in general even though it was really sort I had things really planned out and really started to adapt into my realistic format within that season. AJ Lee vs. Kaitlyn inside Hell In A Cell is what sticks out to me the most as it was a good sendoff for Kaitlyn as well as a way to end there frienemy relationship. I did the Survivor Series match pretty smart to. 1.WWE 2K17 WrestleMania - And of course my second WrestleMania is my favorite and just the best in my opinion. Everything that I had been building up to in this game or longer was finalized. The matches were solid with only a few mess ups. I really like the custom attires I did here. And everything just had that WrestleMania feel. The Kick-Off Show itself felt like an event in itself. I really do love this event and I don't think I'll ever make anything better than it. Category:Blog posts